Blackwatch
by InsaneGravity
Summary: To combat the Omnic Crisis, a terrorist group was formed under the name of Blackwatch. After the enslavement of the Omnics, Gabriel Reyes decides to use some of his power to help people instead of hurt them. Morrison finds out, and the two fight. Now, Reaper is back with his allies in Talon to help rid the world of the Blackwatch Menace. AU where good is bad, vice versa (mostly).
1. Prologue

In the year 2046, an even known as the Omnic Crisis occurred.

In a desperate bid to defeat the Omnics, a terrorist group known as Blackwatch was formed, led by two men named Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes.

After enslaving the Omnics, they proceeded to extort the world's governments.

Jack Morrison was promoted to leader of the Blackwatch Strike team for being much more aggressive and less empathetic- almost psychopathic, in fact- than his partner Reyes.

Reyes, believing that their forceful control of the world was harsh, formed a small side team named Overwatch to help people.

Morrison heard of this team, and decided that Reyes must be eliminated.

In a showdown, Reyes was 'killed', or so everyone except for the war criminal, ironically dubbed 'Mercy', thought.

Unknown to Morrison, he formed a ragtag group named Talon, made of people tired of being beaten down and who wanted to make a change.

Along with other founding members Amélie Lacroix and Jesse McCree, they collected a group consisting of people anywhere from Brazilian freedom fighters to Korean gamer girls.

In the year 2076 they begin their plan to rid the world of Blackwatch. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Since this story is an AU, I would like it to be community based. If you want, send in some ideas for this universe. My friend and I already have some things fleshed out, but ideas would be welcome.**

Hanzo Shimada, head of the most infamous crime gang in Japan, waited impatiently for his boss to arrive. The dropship touched down silently and apart from the light emitting from the windows it would have been near-impossible to tell it was there. Morrison stepped out, and they bowed to each other. Morrison may have been a psychopath, but at least he respected Hanzo's culture. Hanzo did stand up first, however, showing deference to the most powerful man on the planet.  
"Hanzo." Morrison started.  
Hanzo held up his hand. "Morrison. I know why you are here. And before you speak, I have already negotiated with the Japanese government. They have agreed to  
the terms. But I have asked you here for a different reason."  
Morrison looked at him, and Hanzo could feel his stare through his visor. "It's that insurgent group. Don't lie to me."  
Hanzo tilted his head. "Last night the comatose body of my brother Genji was taken from our maximum-security cells. There were two guards who lived. Both in hospital. They both described the intruder as a walking shadow, and the only surviving cameras- the ones built by the Swede- confirmed. Does that not sound familiar?"  
Morrison cursed. Hanzo was about to speak further when he noticed a glint in the shadows behind Morrison.  
"Morrison… Do not move."  
Morrison stiffened as cold metal pressed into the back of his head.  
"Shimada. Is this a setup?"  
A raspy voice came from directly behind him. "No, Jack. I'm here on my own. Fortunately, your meeting provided the perfect opportunity."  
Hanzo frowned. "How did you get up… Oh. I see."  
Reaper smiled under his mask. "It was amazingly useful that your sole protection was an 'unclimbable' building."  
Of course, when a dropship is painted black and parked on a rooftop at night time, it's almost invisible. That, of course, was the purpose of the design. Morrison felt the gun leave his head as a flash of blue light barrelled into Reaper. He spun around to see his second, Tracer, pointing both of her pistols at Reaper, who was pressed against a wall.  
Reaper smiled at her and vanished.  
Morrison spun around to find his old comrade about to fire at her when an arrow flew at Reaper. He saw it coming just in time and vanished as the arrow passed through the space wher he had been standing. No, vanished wasn't quite right this time, as Morrison could see a human-shaped mess of shadows lift a hand as Reaper coalesced into being directly in front of Hanzo, giving him no opportunity to use his signature weapon- the bow.  
Reaper laughed. "It's nice to see you again, Lena. However, I'm not here for anything much, really. Just letting you know what you're up against. He laughed again as Morrison swung up his gun and fired a rocket at Reaper but he had already vanished.

Reaper took the quick way into the compound. A special grille conveniently placed allowed him to simply float through the wall into the meeting room. Only his two co-founders were unsurprised, but the newer members jumped.  
"Did you have fun?" Widowmaker drawled. Once a brainwashed assassin working for Blackwatch, her conditioning broke when her husband was murdered. She had decided to keep her codename.  
McCree snorted. "I still think that was a bad idea. They know that we're around now."  
Widowmaker smiled. "They knew we were around anyway, especially since we grabbed Genji. Speaking of which, we need to free Torbjorn, if not for the sole reason that his cameras are almost indestructible."  
The rest of the group, while not being used to Reaper's apparition was, however, used to the constant bickering between the pair. They made a funny group. Apart from the three leaders, their team consisted of Lucio, a Brazilian DJ, the newly recruited Zarya, the Russian weightlifter-turned-omnic-fighter, Zenyatta, an Omnic monk currently undercover with his partner Bastion, and Symettra, a member of the Vishkar corporation who kept India out of Blackwatch's control.  
Reaper decided to interrupt the pair. "How is the planning going?"  
Symettra gulped. "It's bad news. You won't like it."  
Reaper snarled. "I honestly don't care. We need that monkey. Genji will be dead in a day, and save from kidnapping Ziegler and forcing her to help, the scientist is the only one who can."  
Symettra looked down, then sighed. "Fine. I can set up one end of the teleporter here. However, we need to get to the moon to place the other end of the portal. Due to Morrison's satellites, nothing can get close to the planet, or leave it, without being destroyed. So I ask you… Have you ever played the Portal games?"  
Reaper frowned. "What?"  
Symettra sighed. "Irrelevant. All I'm saying is, you cannot fly to the moon. Teleporting is the only option. We know one person who can teleport without technology. This person is standing in front of me and is dressed in full black and a skull mask. From what we know, you can teleport anywhere in sight. You also require no oxygen. Do the math, Reyes."  
Oh. She was right, he didn't like it. But he had to do it.  
"Fine," he said, "I'll go to the moon."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Introducing more character alliances. Ideas still appreciated.**

Hana Song had been eighteen when her parents died. Shortly after, she had been recruited into the MEKA. She regretted not spending more time with them, but she had spent most of her time streaming Starcraft. Back then she hadn't cared enough about her parents to spend time with them, thinking they would have been around for her whole life.

They were killed by a kamikaze Omnic.

She had jumped at the chance to join the army to get revenge on the Omnics, and as an added bonus she could even stream her fights to her followers.  
Two months after her nineteenth birthday, she was approached by two people calling themselves part of a government organisation. They called themselves Mercy and Soldier: 76, so Hana had no way of knowing that they were really infamous criminals Angela Ziegler and Jack Morrison. After all, their faces never appeared on the news bulletins. They made sure of that. By the same token, they made sure that she never learned the true name of their organisation. If she had been less overwhelmed, and not as hung up on her parents death, she may have noticed the similarities between 'Overwatch' and Blackwatch. But she had been hiding her grief behind streaming for a long time, and now she could let it out.  
Soldier and Mercy treated her like their own daughter. Granted, they never spent much time together, as Soldier was seemingly attracted to a young woman named Tracer. That was her first hint something might be wrong, as Tracer looked very similar to a criminal with the same codename. But again, it took her took her too long to recognise the signs. But Mercy spent lots of time with her. Making her dinner, spending time with her, showing her the medicine that she performed. She treated her more like a daughter than her real parents ever had. Though, that was probably because she spent very little time streaming anymore. Somehow, her connection died whenever her streaming software started up. Hint number two.  
The final straw came when she was looking for Mercy, to ask her if she wanted to play a game with her. She found her talking with a few other people in a side room. Curious, she decided to listen in for a bit before entering.  
"What about the girl?" came a strong Japanese voice.  
Mercy's smooth German accent pierced through the air as she cut him off. "The girl is fine. She still has no idea who we are. With time, we could bend her to our side."  
Hana frowned, confused, before hearing Soldier answer her.  
"We don't have much time, Ziegler."  
Ziegler? But Ziegler was the criminal doctor… who operated under the codename Mercy. Hana gasped in surprise and pain. The woman who treated her like the daughter she never had… one of the leaders of Blackwatch? Oh. Overwatch. Blackwatch. This was all a trick.  
"Who is there?" the Japanese man asked loudly. Damn. They had heard her. She had no way out now. She slowly stepped into view, tears streaming down her face. Mercy- no, Ziegler- noticed her and her face softened.  
"Hana, dear. What are you doing here? I thought you were playing your game."  
Hana couldn't speak, sobs wracking her throat. The Japanese man was staring at her, and she recognised him as another wanted criminal.  
She finally managed to stutter out, "Y-you're as dead to me as my real parents!"  
Mercy reached out a hand imploringly but Hana turned and ran. Her run took her down corridors she had never seen before, through empty rooms, until she was completely lost. She looked around wildly, afraid to go back the way she came, when cool metal pressed against her skull. "Don't move, lassie. I've a right mind to put these bullets straight through yer skull."  
Hana shuddered. "Shoot me then. But please, just don't take me back to Ziegler."  
The pressure released from her head, and the American's voice sounded confused. "You got something against Ziegler?"  
Hana nodded. "I'm not going to work for you guys. She told me this was an organisation for good, not evil!" She spun around to be confronted by a tall man in cowboy getup.  
"Well, in that case, ya better come with me." He held out his hand. "Jesse McCree. Talon. Workin' to stop Blackwatch."  
Hana stepped back suspiciously. "How can I trust you?"  
McCree sighed. "Listen, lass, if I was slightly inclined against ya, you'd be captured and dragged back to Morrison already. Come wit' me, and I'll take you to some folks who'll really take care of ya." He held out his hand, and Hana slowly took it.  
"Thanks, McCree."  
"Call me Jesse."

Winston crouched in his small laboratory, preparing for Reyes' arrival. He had managed to set up a secure-signal channel to communicate with Reyes, and with Symettra's help soon Winston would finally be back on Earth. He had been trapped on the moon for so long, ever since Lena had betrayed him. He had done nothing but help her in her time of need, but then she gave him two options: help engineer the planet's domination, or get exiled to the moon.  
Lena had been his friend but he wouldn't hurt people like that, even for her.  
Now, though. Reyes had devised an ingenious solution and would be here-  
There was a knock on the wall. The wall that only had moon on the other side. Unless someone in a spacesuit was out for a jaunt and decided to stop by, that would be Reyes.  
He punched a button on the wall and the outer airlock door slid open, then ten seconds later the inner door opened and Reyes stumbled through.  
"Gabriel. How are you?"  
"I could be better." Reyes hissed. "Walking in low gravity, especially when you weigh nothing, is a real mess."  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, then threw it to Winston. "Satya told me you could make this work."  
Winston frowned. "Who…? Oh, the Vishkar. Hmm… Give me five minutes."  
It took him a bit of tinkering until it was complete. He threw it on the floor and it lit up.  
"Apes first."  
Winston stepped through and Reaper followed straight after him. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust and then the rocket hit him.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nearly every alliance included now. Still on the lookout for any story suggestions or oneshots I could post between chapters.**

Aleksandra Zaryanova got the summons in the middle of a fight for her life. Three Omnics, one in front, the other two flanking. Too close to fire a grenade, and the particle cannon could only hit one target at a time. She cursed and stepped back, but they were closing in. They raised their guns and dropped dead. She blinked. What? Behind their smoking corpses stood a figure with his hat tipped down and a smoking gun.  
"Howdy."  
Ugh. An American. No doubt working for that corrupt organisation controlling half of Mother Russia already.  
"What do you want, American?" Her Russian accent twisted the w's to sound more like v's, but the man understood anyway.  
"Name's McCree. Official recruiter for Talon. We're looking to shut down Blackwatch, and from the looks of things you aren't too well-disposed towards them."  
Zarya shrugged. "They try destroy my home for years. And they send Omnics."  
McCree smiled. "Looks like you're the woman for the job. If you're interested, Aleksandra, catch the next flight to Río. When you get to the airport, ask for Satya Vatswani. They'll bring you to us. Oh, and bring a gun. You'll need it."  
Another tip of the hat, and he hurled a pellet at the ground, dispensing a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, he was gone.  
Zarya scoffed. "Fancy Americans."

McCree had a rough awakening when his room exploded. Hurled to the other side by the force of the blast, he quickly roused himself before shooting the man walking through the hole in the wall. Not a man, an Omnic. Blackwatch. He opened the door of his room to find an Omnic about to bash his door down, before a bullet pierced its skull from behind. He glanced down the corridor to see Widowmaker nodding before running off down a different corridor. McCree went the other way, rousing other people, before a sharp pain jolted through his leg and he couldn't move. He looked down and took stock of the bear trap closed around his leg. Oh, no. Not the Australian. He looked up as Junkrat strolled into view.  
"G'day, mate. Must say, love the place. Giant castles have always been my thing. Anyway, hope you don't mind, but this place is about to become a giant barbie."  
McCree sighed. Reyes had always liked castles. Seriously, they were an obvious target. Even if most of the base was underground.  
The bear trap clicked and fell off, and as Junkrat raised his grenade launcher, McCree threw a flashbang at him and ran.

Fareeha Amari was on air duty, and general destruction. This was a castle. She had a rocket launcher. This could only go well. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a flash of blue. Who could that be? She dropped down and walked through the doorway, ready to shoot Symmetra the traitor, when an immobilising pain spread through her back. Oh, she walked straight into that one. Pharah lifted her head in time to see Symmetra sprinting away, but she didn't care about that. What she did care about was the monkey leaping out of the teleporter. She fired a concussive blast behind her, wiping out the turrets, then fired a rocket at Winston. It missed - her aim was off - and instead collided with the wraith-like figure leaving the teleporter. Looking at the angry ape and one of the most deadly people on the planet, she decided it was time for a hasty retreat.

Winston found his way to the room where Genji was being kept quickly enough, and started to work.

McCree was standing in the courtyard shooting Omnics when the rocket slammed into the cobblestones next to him. He looked up and fired off three shots at Amari's daughter, but she ducked and weaved around each one. Damn, those Raptora suits were agile. He focused, and she must have realised what he was doing because another Rocket flew at him. Too late. Three bullets hit Pharah in the chest and three hit her suit. He quickly rolled out of the way of her rocket and reloaded, then stood over her wheezing body. A dart hit her shoulder and she flew up, rejuvenated, then fired a rocket straight at him- which bounced off the particle barrier surrounding him. He looked around in amazement and spotted Zarya standing behind him, particle cannon at the ready.  
"Get back, Amerikanskaya."  
A beam of pure energy streamed out of the end of - was that an Omnic arm? - at Pharah, who looped away and fled.  
McCree turned to Zarya.  
"So. You came."  
Zarya nodded. "You have guts, Amerikanskaya. I like that."

Hanzo Shimada vaulted a wall and fired an arrow through the head of a hapless scientist. Genji was close. He could feel it.  
There, in an alcove. A room. Genji was there. Hanzo walked through the door, bow drawn, to find an empty operating table. Genji had been there. He looked closer, noting the unusual absence of blood - but then again, he had been in stasis - when his reverie was interrupted by the whisper of metal behind him. He spun, bow up, to find a man encased in metal armour.  
"What is this? A mockery of the Japanese Ninja?"  
The man laughed. "I am no mockery."  
Hanzo clenched his jaw. "Tell me where Genji Shimada is."  
"I'm sorry. I cannot."  
Hanzo fired an arrow straight at the man's head, then turned around to continue his search. But then he frowned. Where was the sound of him crying out and falling to the floor? He looked over his shoulder to find the man holding the arrow. He had snatched it out of the air. Maybe not such a mockery after all. Hanzo fired a ricochet arrow at the wall that bounced off and flew at the man's back, but he easily sidestepped each of the scatter arrows. So be it. This man was annoying him. Hanzo ran at him and slid through his legs, then ran out into the courtyard. The man followed him out. Just as he had planned.  
Hanzo breathed in, feeling the power of the Shimada clan, and fired the arrow.  
"Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!"  
The twin dragons flew at the man, and he made no effort to step out of the way. Pfft. But the man did something else. Just before the dragons hit him, he unsheathed his sword and yelled his own command.  
"Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!"  
Hanzo watched, amazed, as his sword summoned another dragon and he guided Hanzo's Dragons until they were pointed back at him. Hanzo leaped out of the way of the now hostile dragons, shocked.  
Only a Shimada could control the dragons.  
"Genji? What has happened to you?"  
Genji lifted his mask to show his face.  
"I came back, brother."  
Hanzo sneered. "Don't call me brother, traitor. I think I liked you better when you were almost dead."  
Genji smiled. "But you didn't kill me. And that is what makes us brothers."  
Hanzo snarled and fired another arrow, but Genji used his sword to deflect it straight back at Hanzo.  
Hanzo may have used a bow, but that was to limit himself. Genji was weak, he could tell. He pulled out his reserve weapon, a blue-steel tempered Katana.  
"So, Genji. Let us fight. Just like the old days."  
Hanzo advanced quickly with his sword flashing in front of him, and Genji was forced to retreat. He was still clumsy, not used to his armour. Strange, unless… Ah. That wasn't armour. Genji's muscles had been atrophied beyond repair. So, instead of getting used to his armour, he was getting used to his new body.  
Hanzo forced him back inside the room, and pushed him down onto the operating table, sword pointing at his throat.  
"Goodbye, Genji. For good."  
He was about to stab when the ape that had been watching from the corner of the room punched him out of the window.

Lucio slammed on the door of the new girl. "Yo! Get up!"  
When there was no response he slammed the door down only to be confronted by a stream of lasers. The girl was crouched behind a table, gun pointed at him.  
"Calm down, girl. I'm on your team. Now, we gotta get outta here. My name's Lucio, by the way."  
The girl nodded. "Hana Song. You can call me DVa."  
Lucio ran out, Hana following.  
"If you can get me outside, I can get help!" Hana yelled.  
Lucio nodded, and pulled a quick right. As soon as they made it into the open air Hana tapped a few buttons on her arm, and Lucio stared in amazement as her MEKA unit slammed into the ground and she climbed in. She turned to face him and the MEKA's arm waved. Lucio grinned. Oh, the Omnics were in for a surprise.

Hana had lost Lucio a few minutes back when they split up. She was flying down a corridor, blasting Omnics, when the rocket hit her. She spun and flew up to combat her attacker, a woman in a blue jetpack suit. Whoa, that was a Raptora Mk IV! Her awe was dispelled when she raised her rocket launcher and fired at Hana. She activated her Defense matrix and blew the rocket out of the air in front of her. The blue woman grinned. There was more where that came from. Blue chick's wings spread out and new panels opened, revealing the tips of rockets. This should be fun.  
What seemed like hundreds of rockets flew at Hana, and she blocked them all with ease. Until her Defense Matrix malfunctioned. The cause was obvious - the arrow sticking out of the side of the MEKA. Seconds before it broke, she glanced to the side to see a bruised Hanzo Shimada holding a shattered sword and a slightly battered bow, before she was forced to jump of of her MEKA. But there was still one thing she could do - hit the self-destruct button. She had time to see Hanzo taking cover behind a ruined pillar before the explosion blasted her into a wall and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story has, weirdly, come full circle. One of my Facebook friends, without knowing I wrote it, recommended it on her page. That's strangely funny.**

 _Now_

Hana stares upwards as the door slides open and her tormentor steps into the room. She tries to keep her eyes off her, but her efforts are futile and Hana end up staring at her anyway. The once noble, now infamous Doctor Angela Ziegler. Hana knew she was coming, of course. Not only does she have a regular schedule but between the clunking of Pharah's suit as she arrives and the heavy footsteps of Ziegler's pet bodyguard, you could hear her coming from half the compound away.  
She smiles at her, bringing back dead memories of comfort and warmth, before she bites her tongue and the effect vanishes, snatched away by the pain.  
"Now, now, Hana," she purrs. "All you have to do is tell me what I want to know. Then I'll heal you. Treat you like my daughter again. Take the pain away. It's not hard."  
Hana looks away and her voice turns harsh.  
"So be it. Reinhardt, get the girl down."  
Reinhardt steps up behind her, leering, and reaches for the ropes around her hands. She stiffens, and he chuckles. A rope around her neck, a rope around her hands, keeping her suspended in the air. Crude, but effective; if her hands are freed first, her neck snaps.

Reinhardt unties the neck rope and Hana falls, suspended now only by her hands behind her back, and Hana's face collides with the floor. Reinhardt picks her up and throws her, slumped, onto the chair, and 'Doctor' Ziegler stands in front of her. Hana can feel the blood dripping from her nose and splashing onto her split lip, and Mercy smiles.  
"Such a pretty face. A shame, truly." Her German accent applies a soothing lilt to the words and Hana nearly falls under her motherly charm again.  
Mercy holds out her Caduceus staff and presses a button, and suddenly energy flows through her, stitching up my cuts and repairing the leg Pharah broke the day before.  
Then a sneer contorts her usually kind features and her hand tightens. What before was rejuvenating energy is now writhing pain, contorting Hana's body and forcing screams through her lips.

She leans in, lips brushing Hana's ear. "My name is Mercy for a reason. I have no wish to kill you. Tell me what I want to know, and I'll stop."  
Hana shakes her head frantically and she sighs, and increases the pain.  
She's not aware of how much time passes before the stream of torture cuts off and Mercy steps away, Reinhardt filling the space she was standing in, and Hana's heart fills with dread. Every day, he and Pharah take turns breaking different parts of her body, leaving me broken and battered until Ziegler heals her at the start of the next day's torture. But, perhaps in homage to her codename, Mercy waves him away.

"No, Wilhelm. Leave me. I can deal with this insolent brat myself."

Reinhardt frowns, but listens to his boss and walks out the door. Mercy - No, Ziegler. She cannot call her Mercy anymore, because Mercy was the kind woman who took care of her after her parents died, and Ziegler is a monster. Ziegler sighs.  
"Why, Hana? You could have stayed with us. You are in need of a mother in your life, and while I admit Morrison was never the best father, we could have been a family."  
Her voice is filled with such wistfulness that Hana feels the tears rushing to her eyes. So she tell her the same thing she told her that day when Mercy betrayed her.  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Mercy. You're as dead to me as my real parents are."

And with that, Hana knows what she must do.  
As her leg curls backwards, she reaches behind her and her fingers brush the hidden compartment on her ankle and as it springs open, her hand continues on to grab a handle protruding out of her shoe. Thank the Iris she didn't change her clothes. In one practiced, fluid motion Hana yanks the handgun up, points it at Ziegler's chest and breathes in. She hasn't fired a gun in the week she's been imprisoned, so it takes her a split-second longer than it should. Her finger tightens on the trigger, and she has time to register the - grin? - on Ziegler's face before the bullets are flying out of the tip of the gun… except they aren't. Mercy quickly steps forward, twists Hana's arm behind my back and presses her against the wall. Her hopes of freedom, born and killed in the space of five seconds.

"I dismantled your little toy when we brought you here," Ziegler leers.  
Hana sobs, and she clucks her tongue. "Looks like you won't be going anywhere."  
The tears rush up again, but this time they are tears of despair. She's right. Between her, Pharah, Reinhardt and the countless guards, She's never going to leave.  
However, there was one variable that they had both forgotten. He had broken in here before, the day she ran away. He can break in again. Hana's one and only hope, her salvation, her cowboy riding in on his steel horse to save her. The smile on Ziegler's face right now is the smile of a person who doesn't know how far Jesse McCree and the rest of the Talon team is willing to go to come rescue her. After all, she was one of them, right?

They would save her.

Right?

 _Three days earlier_

Gabriel Reyes had just finished looking for survivors when Satya Vaswani came in with a list of the missing. Most prominent was Hana Song. Where did he know that name?  
"She was the new girl." Jesse told him, looking over his shoulder. That's right. The Korean, the famous gamer, the one with the MEKA unit.  
"What happened to her?"  
Jesse shrugged. "Lucio says he saw her in a fight with Pharah and Hanzo. A self-destruct went wrong, and they grabbed her."  
Reaper frowned. "She's useful. We need her."  
McCree nodded. "Exactly. Good kid, too. Hates the Blackwatch team for personal reasons. I like her."  
Reaper turned to him. McCree was an extraordinary judge of character. The few people he respected were Reyes, Lacroix, Winston, Torbjörn and now, apparently, one Miss Hana Song. "She that good?"  
"Better. Lucio said that you should have seen her fight. Pharah launched her rocket barrage."  
"And?"  
"She blocked every rocket."  
"How?"  
"She shot them out of the sky."  
Reaper whistled. "Impressive."

Winston leaned away from the table. "Finished."  
Genji sat up, flexing his fingers and feeling the shuriken slide out. "Thank you, Winston. And again, I thank you for saving me from my brother."  
Winston shrugged. "It was fine. He needed to be punched anyway. It's a shame about the kid, though. Apparently I didn't punch him hard enough if he was still capable enough to score a perfect shot in the side of a robot."  
Genji shrugged. "Not your fault. Hanzo only uses a bow because it limits him. He would not have missed anyway."

Genji crouched on top of the parapet, feeling the wind buffet the cold metal of his body. Amazingly, Winston had wired up basic touch sensors, so he could feel things touching him. He leaped off the building, and seconds before contact with the ground he leaped again. Still not sure exactly how that worked. His second leap took him into range of a wall, which he dug into with his newly enhanced fingers as he hurled himself upwards, amazed by the strength contained within his cybernetic arms. Mid-leap he spun, feeling the wind whistle past his fingertips. It seemed like so long since he had felt these things, but still no time at all compared to how long he had really been comatose for. He registered a flash of dopamine on his new HUD. What was that? Ah, yes. Happiness. For the first time in fifteen years, he was happy. Leaping around the castle, he finally came to a stop where evidently the Korean had fought Hanzo and… what was her name? Pharah. Yes, he could still see the pieces of metal, one emblazoned with the MEKA logo and another symbol… DVa. That was her codename. He decided to pull some of the other pieces of metal together, to see what he could salvage, but then his eye caught on a scrap of brown cloth. He walked over to it and pressed against the stone and to his surprise, it slid backwards revealing a quiver with some arrows already removed. So that's how Hanzo shot the girl, even though Genji was sure the arrows in his quiver would have broken. That meant that this quiver was planted here. Somebody wasn't on their side after all.

Amélie Lacroix was in charge of their amazingly pathetic forensics division. After cross-examining the quiver Genji had brought in, she was ready to display the results.  
Standing in front of the rest of the members of Blackwatch, she was busily flipping through powerpoint slides until she got to the end.  
"Now, I must warn you. I have not yet seen the results for myself. But, I am certain that the traitor shall be caught out."  
Greeted by silence, she looked up, eyebrows raised, staring at the shocked faces of the group.

"What?"

She slowly turned, and was greeted by the forensic results. Prime suspect for DNA match: Amélie Lacroix. Chance of error: 0%.  
She held up her hands as Reyes, her oldest friend, pressed his shotgun into her back.  
"You better start talking, Amélie. For both of our sakes."

That made no sense. McCree could conceive of no possible way or reason that Widowmaker would betray them. From the look on her face, neither could she. It was obvious to McCree that if she could physically blush, she would be.  
"You'd be best to talk, old friend. Now, I don' know what this is, but this is some pretty damn incriminating evidence. We know Minerva can't be hacked, cause Winston designed it just like he designed Athena, and he knows the loopholes."  
Widowmaker still had her shocked look frozen on her face.  
"I… Have no idea."

McCree was about to ask her again when Zenyatta piped in. "Ah… It seems certain conditions have been met. These were only meant to happen on the battlefield. Ah. I shall have to follow out this command."  
Everyone stared at Zenyatta, confused, but he shook his head. "No, that was not me. I still retain my free will. However, that message was a direct translation from Bastion. The next message seems to be specified directly at Lacroix. 'Gerard's closet. The ventilation."  
Obviously a code, but the meaning was clear. That was how Gerard had died- Anthrax through the cupboard ventilation.

But the look on Widowmaker's face was something completely different to the shocked look from earlier… Something vicious. She snapped out a hand and caught Reyes across the jaw, reached for the gun she forgot to bring and then, changing her mind, snapped out her foot at his chin. McCree hurled a flashbang and when she was stunned, slammed her onto the floor. She pushed against him, but after a few seconds stopped resisting. He looked down at their bewildered expression on her face as she stammered out, "What happened?"

Reyes was forced to lock one of his oldest friends in a cell that night. Regrettable, but necessary. She claimed to have no recollection of the whole event, her memory cutting out as soon as Zenyatta spoke. She said that had happened only a few times before- once, a week ago, and another two times the year before. That was worrying, to say the least, as the hidden panel had been installed one week ago. Obviously, the dates lined up, and that meant Blackwatch had been planning the assault since before Reaper confronted Morrison and Hanzo in Hanamura. They experimented twice more for the six hours they had Widow locked up. Each time the words were spoken, she turned into a killer, only controllable by Zenyatta. Interesting, that Zenyatta had the capability to control her. Even with this brainwashing, or whatever it was, Morrison still trusted Zenyatta. That was good news. Zenyatta was their ticket into the Blackwatch compound for their triple-rescue.

Everything was all in place. Zenyatta and Bastion had the entryways covered, shift details, the command of about half of the Omnics. McCree and Genji were Team 1, tasked with rescuing Hana. Reyes was going alone as Team 2, now without Widowmaker until she could be properly trusted. He was on finding Torbjörn, assuring him that his family was safe and then running. And finally, Team 3, consisting of Lucio, Zarya and Winston. Mission Objective: break into one of the most secure areas of Blackwatch and steal their ultimate trophy: the frozen body of Mei-Ling Zhou.


End file.
